What Happens Will Happen
by I'd give you a kidney
Summary: The wind picks up and the temperature drops, but Olivia shrugs and heads slowly to the apartment that Elliot is renting for awhile until his divorce is final. Knocking and waiting Olivia stands outside wiping her hands on her jeans.
1. Chapter 1

The wind picks up and the temperature drops, but Olivia shrugs and heads slowly to the apartment that Elliot is renting for awhile until his divorce is final. Knocking and waiting Olivia stands outside wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Come in!" Elliot yells through the door. Olivia turns the knob and heads in. Elliot is sitting on the couch in sweats looking disheveled and tired.

"Elliot ...when was the last time you slept?"

"Before I got put on extended leave". Elliot gets up and heads to the fridge, "beer?"

"Yeah ", Olivia looks around; beer bottles and clothes are thrown around with papers and files.

"Here-", Elliot hands Olivia the bottle and sits. "how much have you drank Elliot?"

Elliot scowls, "Does it matter?"

"Well yes, yes it does".

"Fine I had about four or more not counting the ones I spilt", he says. Olivia takes a sip of the beer and says nothing as Elliot leans back and takes a swig of his. Five minutes pass and there is nothing, but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia takes another sip of her beer and her cell phone rings. "Hello?... mmhmmm...yes... all right. I'll be right there", as she hangs up her phone she looks at Elliot.

" What ?", Elliot asks. Olivia gets up, "I got to go", and she heads to the door . Elliot gets up quickly and stops Olivia at the door, "What?"

Olivia turns towards Elliot and pushes him lightly, " It's none of your business!" Elliot's eyes flash and he pushes Olivia in to the door grabbing her by the wrists. Tears fill in Liv's eyes and Elliot quickly lets go.

" Liv... I ...", Elliot turns around and scrubs his face. Olivia opens the door and leaves not saying a work while Elliot's back is turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia pulls up to the crime scene in the police-issued sedan. The bruises on her wrists have already begun to appear and she curses Elliot. Quickly she got out and flashed her badge to get in. As she walked in she immediately caught the scent of decaying flesh. Melinda Warner was already there working on the body.

Olivia takes a gulp of air and heads into the bedroom. Walking to the bedroom was hard, but as soon as she was the decaying body of a young child it was the hardest, and Elliot wasn't there. Quietly she curses him again. "So how was she killed?", Olivia asked not really wanting to know.

"She was raped multiple time other than that I'll have to take her back to the lab to get a more conclusive conclusion". Olivia nods her head and starts looking around the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot showered, changed, and straightened the apartment. He still felt awful for grabbing Olivia's wrists. Since the incident they haven't talked and the guilt continues to increase. Carefully he fastens his tie, pulls on his jacket, and his phone decides to ring. He checks the number before he answers, "Yes Cap.?"

Olivia walks into the precinct smiling for once. She was able to catch the perpetrator because for once he forgot to use a condom. It felt sweet to go in and catch him before he went out and struck again.

Olivia stares across her desk at Elliot and then drops her bag in her chair. Elliot looks up at Olivia, "Hey".

"Hey yourself", she says as her smile diminishes after every second. Elliot gets up not caring that even if everyone in the unit was acting like they were working; they were actually listening.

"Liv can I please talk to you for once and you listen?" She points up to the crib and Elliot follows as she begins to walk up there. She opens the door and sits on one of the beds, "All right shoot". Elliot walks into the room and closes the door, "First I want to...", he pauses and rubs his face, "First I wanted to apologize. Grabbing at you was uncalled for. I'm not going to excuse myself saying that I was drunk it was something that never should of happened".

Olivia inclined her head, "Maybe that the reason Cragen had you on extended leave". Elliot reined in his anger, "You know that's not true". Olivia got up and into Elliot's face, "No! In fact it could have been because of that reporter... or--", She stopped and started to laugh. Elliot looked sheepishly at Olivia and smiled lightly, "He had it coming".

Olivia sat down and took a breath, "I forgive you". Elliot pauses, "Really?"

"Yeah if I didn't I;d have to get a new partner and one that doesn't break noses or hit reporters", she says laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The rain blows around as Elliot pulls his car around into the parking lot of the latest crime scene. He looks at his partner and sighs, "Lets go Liv". Olivia nods and opens her door the same as Elliot. Almost instantly reporters start to move around them._

"_Detective! Detective! Is it true the governor was engaging in unmistakable sexual activities?", one of the reporters asked._

"_No Comment", Elliot says loudly enough for all of them to hear. The reporters surround the detectives still trying to get a statement. Elliot and Olivia end up pushing their way to the front gates of the house._

"_Come on detective. The people have the right to know. Was he or not?Detective! What if it was your daughter he was diddling with?" The reporter knew he said something wrong when Elliot turned around. Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him inside giving him a look. As they head inside the one reporter decides to go in and investigate himself. _

_He sneaks in the back and about 10 minutes later he finds the body. He begins snapping photos like no tomorrow. Elliot notices the flashes coming from the room where the body is while talking to the M.E. quickly he goes to see what it is. He sees the reporter and grabs the camera. The reporter lands a jab straight to Elliot's jaw. Elliot drops the camera, but kicks it out of the room as the reporter lands a series of punches to Elliot's chest and ribs. Elliot block most of what he can before making a fist and breaking the reporter's nose._

Elliot wakes up and looks around. He sighs ans answers his phone as it begins to rings.

"Yeah? Alright", Elliot gets up and dresses after hanging up his phone. He walks our of the apartment and heads to his car. He stops only a few feet away from his car before he is knocked out unconscious.

Elliot groans as he wakes ans places a gentle hand on the back of his head. He looks around and remembers what happened. Slowly he got up and slowly headed into his apartment while making sure nothing was stolen.

He falls onto his couch and calls the Captain.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hey Cap. It's Stab----"

"Stabler! Where the hell are you?! I called you an hour ago!"

"Someone knocked me out. I just got up".

"Get to the ER. Get checked out, have the doc send me the report, then get with your partner. Room 201", the captain hung up.

"Okay then", Elliot hangs up and decides to take a taxi to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally after two hours of being poked and prodded Elliot is actually allowed to leave. Checking the time he calls the captain to see if his partner is still at the hospital. He hangs up and heads to room 201. He notices the patient's name and stops; _Olivia Benson._ Elliot opens the door and there is Olivia in the bed.

Elliot gets ready to turn and run, but the way she looks he can't leave. All the monitors were beeping and humming as they were hooked up to Olivia keeping track of her brain patterns and oxygen levels; though the oxygen probably isn't needed. Oddly she looks peaceful and asleep. Elliot looks at the chart and sits down.

"Acoma. Shit", Elliot thinks to himself as a knock on the door takes him out of his thoughts. Melinda Warner walks in and smiles at Elliot, "How are you?"

"Better than Benson".

"Elliot it came out of nowhere". Elliot gets up and walks out of the room.

Cragen is in his office working when Elliot storms in, "Why the hell didn't you tell me. You could of just told me she was hurt!"

"She wouldn't want you runningstriaght to her side if you got hurt also".

"She would of—"

"Elliot sit", even though it was said quietly it was a command as well. Elliot sits, "You could of told me". Finally after all the anger passed and they actually talked Elliot found out what exactly happened.

"So have you found the driver yet?", Elliot asked.

"He and the car disappeared".

"I'll find him".

"Elliot just go be with your partner". Elliot stood up, "I'm always with my partner". He leaves the room and Cragen actually smiles for once.

Elliot heads out of the precinct and goes straight to the hospital. He stops at the gift shop and buys some flowers for the hospital room, and then heads up there. He puts the flowers in a vase by the bed and then ends up falling asleep by the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month after Olivia was put into a coma, and about two since the reporter's nose was broken. Olivia is still in a coma and the reporter still hasn't sued the unit. Every day and night Elliot always ends up at the hospital with Olivia. Everyone stopped trying to catch him at home after he walked out of the Captain's office and the unit at the same time.

Elliot walks out of the bathroom after taking a shower, and smiles as he sees his two youngest kids; the twins.

"Hey daddy", Lizzie whispers. She carefully puts little daisies in a vase by Olivia's bed.

"Hey guys what's up?", Elliot asks a little confused.

"Nothing", Dickie smiles and sits in the big chair next to Olivia's bed and sniffs the daisies.

"Nothing? How'd you get here?"

"Mom", both twins say smiling happily.

"Okay…", Elliot makes a mental note to thank Kathy later. After two hours of hanging out with his kids in a comatose patients' room he had to take them home before they all got kicked out of the room; and hospital at that. When he gets to the house he shuts the car off and takes them inside.

"Mom! Dads here", the twins yell and they run in before him.

"Well let him in", Kathy says from the other room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elliot leaves Kathy and the kids when 9-1-1 comes up on his phone through a text message from the Captain. He doesn't even respond he heads straight to the hospital. As Elliot arrives at the hospital he is greeted by yelling, and the Captain brining the reporter, that's nose is still broken, down in hand cuffs.

"What happened?", Elliot asks not wanting to know the answer. Cragen pushes the reporter into a car, "This bastard almost suffocated your partner". Elliot growls lightly, "How about two-on-one 'Cap".

"Gladly. Munch and fin are up with Liv". Elliot shook his head before getting into the car. They arrive at the precinct and Elliot goes to his locker before heading into the interviewing room.

The nurses and a doctor head into Olivia's hospital room. She hears distant voices and remembers the accident.

_**Olivia got a call telling her that someone had information for her at the precinct. She left the building she was currently canvassing and crossed to the car where Melinda Warner waited for her. The car came out of nowhere. It was a black sedan with a sun roof.**_

_**"Olivia!**____**"**__** Melinda cries out. The car clips Olivia's hip and pushes**__** her at least twenty feet. She hits her head, hears tires squeal, and then nothing.**_

"We're going to have to shut the monitors down", says the doctor distantly.

"No", says Fin angrily.

"Her brain is dead", the doctor explains.

"No, the machine is wrong. They malfunction all the time. Call Elliot", Munch says standing in front of the comatose Olivia so that the doctor couldn't get to her.

**Elliot. Her partner.**

She laughs, but it inside her head.

Cragen and Elliot finish with the reporter just as Elliot's phone begins to ring, "Stabler".

"Get to the hospital NOW", Fin hangs up. Elliot closes his phone and grabs his jacket, "Something's up at the hospital".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elliot and the Captain arrive at Mercy General, and go straight to room 201. Elliot busts the door open. The doctor jumps, "Holy— you scared me".

"What going on?", Elliot ignores the doctor and stared at Fin.

"Ask the freaking doctor!"

Elliot looks at the doctor now…well actually glares at him.

"I simply asked, well suggested, that the monitors be shut off".

"No!", Elliot yelled. Cragen laid a hand on Elliot's shoulder as Munch sat down and ignored them. He had a bad feeling.

After an hour of arguing whether Olivia was a vegetable or not, and Elliot almost hurting the doctor, they came to an agreement. She would stay on the machines until the beginning of the New Year. Munch and Fin left about fifteen minutes into the fight because of a call from the A.D.A. Since they left the fight escalated, and Cragen had to restrain Elliot.

"She's still human!"

"But her brain hasn't shown any activity".

"I don't care!", with that Elliot was restrained as he moved into a closer proximity to the doctor.

**11:30**, Elliot thought. It was just a half hour until the New Year. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "Come On! Olivia wake up". Olivia heard voices again for the second time in three months. She knew the voice it was Elliot's.

**Elliot!**, she screamed, but it still was only in her head. She heard him yell her name again before holding her hand. She smiles. She could feel it, and slowly opened her eyes. Slowly her eyes focused and took everything in; the room, the daisies, and Elliot with his head down holding her hand. Olivia smiled wider as she remembers something her partner once said.

"Elliot", she says as her voice feels like a cotton ball, "Whatever happens will happen but your still stuck with me". When Elliot looked at her he smiled. He told her that same thing after he was shot.

"Yeah I guess I am. I think the glues never going to wear off". They both smiles and laugh like idiots.

Fine


End file.
